This invention relates to a rack for semi-finished and finished products. More particularly, the invention relates to production racks for electrical pin coil formers, with coil former pins secured to a coil former flange, and for coils fitted with these coil formers. These production racks may be used both as a transport rack for the semi-finished products, e.g. pin coil formers, and as a packing rack for the finished products, e.g. coils, and is designed as a sectional rail with a tunnel-shaped cross-section roughly adapted to the product.
In conventional practices, it was typical practice for the manufacturer of the electrical pin coil formers to place the coil formers on primary laminar plastic-based foams, e.g. polystyrol, pack them in cardboard boxes, then to send them to the manufacturer of the electrical coils. The customer then removed the pin coil formers manually from the foam carriers, placed them on the coil winding machine, manually or with circular or linear conveyors, then conveyed them to the assembly devices, after they had been wound and soldered, by means of conveyor devices which varied considerably according to the coil manufacturer. The fully assembled electrical coils were finally sent to the customer in packing materials developed by the company for this purpose.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a rack which is suitable for semi-finished and finished products, and particularly for the conveyance of electrical coil formers, from one processing machine to another processing machine, and which is also suitable for the packing of the fully wound, soldered coil. This rack, which may be used as a conveying and packing rack, should also protect the coil formers, primarily pin coil formers with pointed connection pins, against damage, and should in particular also prevent the pins from bending, breaking and prevent the coil former flanges from breaking due to improper transport.